


Go Along with It

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim gets like this, it's best to just go along with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Along with It

Bruce glanced up from his notes at the harsh slam of the front door. Tim strode into the room a moment later, already working his tie off and tossing a thin briefcase onto the nearest couch.

“You look like you had a great day,” Bruce commented dryly, watching his third son drop heavily beside him with a sigh.

“It was great. Fantastic. Let’s do it again.” Tim leaned back against the couch cushions, closing his eyes tiredly.

“What happened?”

“Uhm, I fired a few people. Hired some. Wanted to stab a couple with a pen. What’s new?” Bruce snorted in amusement, reaching out to pat Tim’s shoulder sympathetically. “I’m gonna take a vacation, Bruce. A long one. As in forever.”

“Sure, Tim.” Bruce found it easiest to go along with Tim when he got like this. Simply appease him until he slept it off.

“I was thinking Paris. Actually, that might not be far enough. Hey! I can surprise Cass. Hong Kong is nice this time of year.”

“Mhmm.”

“I’ll stay for like, three weeks.”

“Okay.”

“Wait. What about patrol? Who’ll take my route?”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Just don’t give it to Damian. Or Jason. They’ll do… something.”

“I won’t.” Tim lifted his head, offering a relived smile.

“Thanks, B.” Bruce shook his head fondly as Tim leaned against him, curling an arm around the teen. “I’ll make arrangements later. I’m tired.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs and-” Tim shook his head, slumping further against Bruce’s side.

“Nah. I’m good. Go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Don’t you want to sleep?”

“Of course I do. Get comfy, Bruce. I’m not moving.”

“Really, Tim?”

“Yeah, really. Hush now.  _Sleeping_.”


End file.
